Everything's changed the rewrite!
by Tallstar07
Summary: Find out how Brightheart will handle it when her mate, Cloudtail is kill. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does*

I love Cloudtail, but I descided to try it this way. Go read 'Everything's Changed' and you'll get to see what happens if Brightheart died, but this is the changed version, hope u like it!

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

The she-cat slipped into the clearing, her one good eye taking in the area. Cats were fighting everywhere, she growled to herself, then flung herself into battle, unsheathing her claws then slicing them through a tom's muzzle to get him away from the fuzzy white cat he had pinned down, he staggered backwards. She crouched protectivly over her mate, her eye was blazing in anger.

The cat backed up being freaked out by the scars on her face, then he hurried away from the Thunderclan camp.

She bent over the white tom, pressing her paw to a gash in his neck. "Cinderpelt!" She called, looking around for the gray medicine cat. She looked back at the white tom. "Don't worry, Cloudtail, you'll be okay." She whispered, as Cinderpelt limped over to them with a wad of cobweb.

Cloudtail took a painful breath. "Brightheart..."

She shook her head, gently placing her tail over his mouth. "Shhh." She whispered soothingly.

The sounds of fighting starting dying away. Brightheart watched as Cinderpelt pressed the cobwebs to her mate's neck. "Will he be okay?" She asked in a whisper.

Cinderpelt flashed her a look of sympathy, her blue eyes filled with sorrow.

Brightheart swallowed knowing what that meant. "No..." She said, shaking her head. "You can't leave me. You..."

Cloudtail found the strength to gently put his tail over her mouth. "I love you," he gasped out as he closed his eyes.

Brightheart shook her head. "No...you...please don't leave me." She buried her nose into her mate's bloody fur. "You were the only one who saw me as beautiful...I'll...I'll never find anyone else like you."

He didn't speak to her again, he just gasped out one last breath, then was still.

She felt tears stain her white fur as she stayed by his side. "Cloudtail..." She said in a whisper, she gave his ear a quick lick, then once again pressed her nose into his fur. "You can't leave me." She wailed like a kit.

She caught a glimpse of ginger fur as Firestar joined her to pay the last respect to his nephew, but she didn't speak to him, she just stayed silent, wishing that it was her who died, not him.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy that? Enought for a review? Then press the button and review it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but I do own this awesome/sad story, hope you enjoy chapt. 1 *

* * *

><p>Chapt. 1<p>

Brightheart sat vigil beside Cloudtail all night, when the elders came out, she crouched closer to her mate. She licked his ear, then staggered to her paws, her legs were stiff from sitting with him all night, she sighed, watching the elders pick him up, and carry his body away to be buried. She felt like wailing, she wanted to yell up to Starclan and ask why they took him, she sighed. She kept her eyes fixed on the spot where the elders disappeared, her mind was racing, without a word to any of her clanmates, she turned towards the entranced and raced away from camp. She needed to be alone! She shook her head to clear away all the thoughts that were crowding her mind. She picked up a trace of mouse scent, but she didn't feel like hunting, she noticed her paws heading towards twolegplace, _why am I going this way? _She wondered to herself. She veered off and started walking towards the Shadowclan border. Her mind still wasn't at ease as she stood, glancing across the border. "How will I live without you?" She asked to no one in particular. After sitting there untill well after sunhigh, she turned and padded back to camp with her head and tail down.

"Brightheart?" Thornclaw padded over to her. "Where were you? I was worried."

She just shook her head, not wanting to talk about where she was, then just walked into the warriors den. She layed down in the first nest she came too. "Cloudtail..." She whispered. "Please visit me tonight." She sighed, as she layed her head on her paws and drifted off to sleep.

_"Brightheart," a familiar voice said, nudging her. _

_She thought that it was one of the other warriors, so she stayed asleep._

_"Brightheart," he whispered louder, licking her cheek._

_She opened her amber eye, glancing around, it widened as she saw the familiar white cat standing in front of her. Not saying anything, she quickly shot to her paws, then ran over and nuzzled against him. "Cloudtail, I've missed you."_

_He didn't say anything for a long moment, as he studied her white coat, and her ginger patches, along with her beautiful amber eye. "You're still so beautiful to me." He whispered, drinking in her sweet scent. _

_She buried her nose into his fur. "I'm lost without you, I can't focus, I can't think, I can't even breathe without you."_

_He sighed. "I'll wait for you." He promised, then he signaled with his tail towards the sky. "When it's your turn to join the ranks of Starclan, I'll be waiting for you." Then he started fading._

_"Cloudtail, don't go!" She wailed out, but it was too late, she was forced into darkness._

"Cloudtail..." She whispered, then she opened her eye and glanced around. _Just a dream, _she sighed, standing to her paws, then she walked out of the warriors den. Memories flooded over her, the dog pack, Swiftpaw dying, Cloudtail always being there for her after she was injured, Bluestar changing her name to Lostface declaring war on Starclan, Firestar changing it back when he became leader, Cloudtail training her to fight..._Oh Cloudtail! _She sighed. _I miss you with each beating of my heart, I miss you with each breath I take, I miss you..._She looked down at her paws. _With each word I speak, I miss you every time I see a feflection of myself in a puddle, river or lake. _She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She looked up towards the sky, tears filling her one good eye. She started wailing like a lonely kit.

Cinderpelt emerged from her den, then hurried over to her. "It's okay. I know you miss Cloudtail. But it's going to be okay."

Brightheart looked at her. "It'll never be okay." She cried.

Cinderpelt pressed her nose into Brightheart's fur. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

Brightheart just nodded, not wanting to speak anymore.

Cinderpelt's eyes feeled with understanding, she gave Brightheart a quick lick. "If you ever want to talk to me, I'll be ready to listen." She said, padding off towards the medicine cat's den.

Brightheart watched her leave, her heart felt heavy with emotion as she walked towards the camp entrance, each step painful for her to take. Once she was out the entrance and away from camp, she started heading towards Sunningrocks. Her mind was still dragging all her thoughts. Once she reached the rocks marking the border with Riverclan, she climbed up and just layed down on top of the biggest rock, letting the sun bathe her fur as she remembered all them sweet memories. She looked towards the sky, her mind still whirling, she felt lost and alone without him with her. She didn't feel like she could go on, she didn't want to take any more steps without him, her breath caught in her throat. She shook her head to clear the agonizing thoughts. She cried out, pleading for this to just be a nightmare. She didn't want to go back to camp right now, she wanted to just crawl into a hole and die. She sighed, then shook her head. She couldn't give up! Her clan needed her! She finally got to her paws, then jumped off the rocks and found herself heading towards Shadowclan's border, why was she headed to the enemy's border? The question popped into her mind, as she crept forward pawstep by pawstep. She found out that she was lost, she knew that she was on Thunderclan Territory, but her mind was lost, her heart felt torn into, half alive and the other half died when Cloudtail did. She sighed, wanted to yowl out to Starclan, wanting to get into a border skirmish, wanting to...she shook her head again, stopping right at the border, and glanced across. _He's out there! Cloudtail's murderer is right across the border _she hissed at the thought. She turned away from the border, and kept walking, her head hung low and her tail dragged the ground. She scented the sweet scent of prey but she wasn't in the mood to hunt. Her heart ached as she thought about all of them times she curled up next to Cloudtail in the warriors den, all them times they shared tongues in the clearing. She choked back tears as she thought of the memories, the sweet, sweet memories. She suddenly found herself on the ravine heading back to camp, why was she going back to camp? "Cloudtail...?" She choked for words as she walked through the entrance.

Then she heard a voice so kind and gentle on the breeze of the wind saying, _This is where you belong, Brightheart. I love you. _Then she thought she felt fur brush against her, and she scented his familiar scent drifting around her, then just like that, he was gone. "Cloudtail! Don't leave me!" She wailed out. "I need you!" But their was no answer, just the sound of cats stirring in their nests, and shuffling around in the dens. She shook her head. Again, she heard his voice, _I need you too, I'll wait for you. _She found herself heading towards the warriors den, and then she layed down in one of the nests, and closed her eyes. _Brightheart, I love you. _

* * *

><p><em>Please review, there's the button...now push it! No flames please!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: No owny warriors, but I do however own this awesome fanfict.*

* * *

><p>Chapt. 2<p>

It had been two moons since Cloudtail went to join Starclan, Brightheart was still waking up sad and depressed. She walked out of the warriors den, she wasn't eating that much anymore, so she was starting to get skinny. Her once bright amber eye was now dull and filled with sorrow. The sun felt good on her back as she walked around the camp, meowing and wailing loudly. She missed Cloudtail so much, and now that he was gone, she felt empty inside. Each beat of her heart reminded her of the times she had spent with Cloudtail and actually felt beautiful around him, but now she felt like every cat in the clan was staring at her, at how ugly she was. He had always been there for her, he brought her back from the brink of death, and gave her a reason to live. He was the reason she was a warrior again, he gave her hope. All of that was gone now. No desire to eat, not much desire to sleep, she still wanted to crawl under a rock and die, but something inside her kept her breathing, something kept her heart beating. She looked up towards the sky. Every moment she spent without him, she missed. Everytime she said his name, a part of her died. With every breeze that blew, she thought she could hear his voice. "Cloudtail, I need you!" She wailed outloud, ignoring the stares of the other warriors.

_I'm right here sweetie, _a voice whispered in her ear. _I'm always right here. _

She looked around for any sign of him. "Where are you? I need to see you again! Everybody thinks I'm going crazy! They all stare at me and stay away from me like my ugliness is a disease that they can catch, I need comfort from you! You're the only one I'll ever be beautiful to." She thought she detected a faint scent from him. _Follow me. _

She glanced around, then followed his scent the best she could, out the entrance and away from camp. She lost his scent on the breeze. "Where are you? Cloudtail, where are you?" She asked like a frightened kit, but he didn't answer. The first stars of Silverpelt were just appearing.

_Brightheart._ She heard him again. "I want to see you!" She wailed. She felt his fur brush against her, and heard him purring to reassure her that everything was okay. "Cloudtail..."

_Brightheart, I need to talk to you._ She looked around for him. "Can I atleast see you first?"

He didn't say anything, and she thought she might have lost him again, but then she saw a pale white shape in front of her. _Fear not, love. No one thinks you're ugly. _He whispered, close to her ear. _They all love you like I did. And they don't think you're going crazy, they know you're still grieving. _

She smiled at his reassuring words, then closed her eyes trying to pretend just for a moment that everything was okay, then she opened them again. "I'm lost without you." She whispered after a moment of silence. "I can't eat, I can't sleep."

_Brightheart, you have to eat and sleep, keep your strength up. _He sighed, then started fading. _I'll watch you from the skies. _

"No! Don't leave me!" She called, but it was too late, he had already left, she stared at her paws, trying to keep her emotions under control. "I miss you." She whispered to the air, but he didn't speak again. She sighed, then headed back to camp. "My clanmates think I am losing my mind." She thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" Firestar asked, as she walked back through the entrance. "Everybody was saying that you were talking to yourself."

She nodded. "I'm fine." She said. "Really I am." Then she suddenly shook her head. "Actually, no I'm not. I miss him Firestar." She wailed, burying her muzzle into the leader's fur.

"I know." He said, gently resting his tail on her shoulder. "It will be okay, I promise."

"Nothing will be okay. Cloudtail isn't here, and he's not coming back." She cried out. "I think of him constantly. He helped me train, he brought me back from the brink of death, he gave me a reason to live, Firestar."

Firestar sighed. "I know it." He licked the top of her head.

The silence seemed to last for moons. She sighed, "I can't go on now."

"What?" He asked. "You can still go on. We still need you here."

She just nodded absentmindedly, then walked away from Firestar and headed into the warriors den.

* * *

><p>Please review, again, no flames please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I no own warriors, just the awesome story, enjoy!*

* * *

><p>Chapt 3<p>

Brightheart woke up to another day. She sighed heaving herself to her paws. _This is the day, _she thought to herself, as she walked out of the warriors den. Her mind still wasn't clear as she put on a brave face in front of her clanmates. She was able to force a smile, and force a purr, she forced herself to eat a vole, then she walked out the entrance and away from camp, she found herself walking towards Sunningrocks. Then she heard Cloudtail's voice, _Brightheart, don't do this._

She sighed. "I have to do this, Cloudtail." She whispered. "I hope you understand." He didn't say anymore, she raised her tail high as she made towards the Riverclan border, her good eye was shining with its bright spark again. She was happy this day, and she knew why, no matter how much it hurt the others. _Don't! _She heard him again, but she ignored him. "Cloudtail, why don't you sound happy? Today is the day that I'm going to join you, shouldn't you be happy about it?"

She saw a pale white shape apprear in front of her. _I saved you once, don't make me save you again._

She stopped and blinked at the anger in his voice. "Cloudtail, I..."

He shook his head. _Don't do it, go back to camp, talk to somebody. _Then he faded away.

She just stood there for a moment longer. "Fine, if you insist." She turned from the direction she was going, then headed back to camp. She wasn't gonna play pretend anymore, like she did that morning. She hung her head and let her tail drag the ground as she headed for the medicine den.

Cinderpelt was arranging herbs, when she saw Brightheart approach, she stopped what she was doing, then went to talk to her friend. "What's wrong?"

Brightheart sighed. "I need someone to talk to, I would have killed myself if Cloudtail didn't talk me out of it." She confessed.

Cinderpelt tilted her head sideways. "Remind me to thank Cloudtail then, if I see him in dreams. But go on."

"I really miss him Cinderpelt. Nothing will ever be the same, and I keep hearing his voice." She said, staring at her paws.

"I know you do." Cinderpelt said, sympathetically.

"Ever since his death," Brightheart started, thinking of words to say. "I've been hearing his voice talking to me, sometimes I even see him in dreams."

Cinderpelt listened intently, then nodded. "Nobody thinks you're going crazy, we all know that you're still grieving." She touched noses with Brightheart. "Meanwhile, why don't you try to sleep?"

Brightheart nodded, then walked off towards the warriors den, with her head down and her tail dragging the ground.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


End file.
